


Tinkerbell

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fairies, Gen, children are the future, fae, fae/human friendships, from the mouthes of babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: The other church ladies were jealous of Mary's mother's garden.





	Tinkerbell

She may have looked harmless, with her thick glasses and curly hair, but she had a secret. Mary was friends with a fairy- in fact, the only wingless fairy in her nest. She’d been swept away by the recent storm and ended up in Mary’s gutter, and only the girl knew about Espena. To thank the girl for saving her - giving her food and shelter without being asked - she fortified Mary’s mother’s garden, making it healthier and more beautiful than all of the other church ladies’. 


End file.
